


Dis à Logue

by Raspoudy



Category: Dialogues - Fandom, Discussion - Fandom, Discuter, Parler, Reflexion - Fandom, Échanges
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspoudy/pseuds/Raspoudy
Summary: Voici une série de petits échanges verbaux, des dialogues pris à la volée. C'est comme si vous vous baladiez dans un restaurant et que vous faisiez exprès de ralentir le pas à chaque fois que vous passez près d'une table où des personnes discutent, pour entendre un bout de leur conversation. C'est exactement ça : des petits bouts de conversations sans début ni fin propres. Ce sont les petites discussions du quotidien, des morceaux de la vie de chacun ;-)
Relationships: Amitié - Relationship, Collegues, Connaissances, Famille, amour - Relationship, rencontre - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

\- Je n’y arrive pas.  
\- À quoi faire ?  
\- Tout ça. Ça me demande trop de réflexion.  
\- Alors…  
\- Nan, ne le dis pas.  
\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que j’allais te dire !  
\- Si, je le sais, je te connais beaucoup trop bien pour l’ignorer.  
\- Très bien, alors je ne le dirai pas.  
\- Merci.  
\- Tu vas faire quoi du coup ?  
\- Je vais essayer.  
\- C’est la première fois ?  
\- Non. La deuxième. La première c’était il y a trois jours. J’avais décidé de ne plus penser à rien, de faire comme si je n’avais pas la capacité de réfléchir plus de trois secondes à la suite.  
\- Et ?  
\- J’ai failli me faire renverser par une voiture.  
\- Ah… Peut-être y a-t-il un juste milieu ?  
\- Peut-être. Je ne le connais pas.  
\- Pas encore.  
\- Pas encore.  
\- Tu crois au hasard ?  
\- Pas tellement. En fait, pas du tout. Et toi ?  
\- Nan, toi d’abord.  
\- D’accord. Alors je pense très sincèrement, peut-être innocemment…  
\- Ne te dévalorise pas, ce n’est pas nécessaire.  
\- …que chaque événement est prévu à l’avance. Que tout ce qui arrive doit nécessairement arriver. Je ne sais pas par quelle force, ni par quelle volonté, mais tout suit un chemin tracé en amont.  
\- Et tu penses que la personne qui fait ça sait où elle va ?  
\- Je crois qu’elle doit avoir une raison de faire tout ça.  
\- Alors tout doit avoir un sens pour toi ?  
\- Pas pour moi. Tout a un sens.  
\- Et tout est prévu ?  
\- Non, pas tout.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui n’est pas au programme alors ? Qu’est-ce qui ne figure pas sur une des pages du grand livre de la Vie avec une majuscule ?  
\- Tu te moques.  
\- Non pas du tout.  
\- Si c’est comme ça, tu ne mérites même pas que je te réponde.  
\- Mais puisque je te dis que je ne me moque pas !  
\- Vrai ?  
\- Vrai. Continue s’il te plaît.  
\- Ça t’intéresse tant que ça ?  
\- Ton avis m’intéresse.  
\- D’accord. Alors je pense que nous avons une certaine marge de liberté. En fait, j’imagine ça comme un chemin très long, sur lequel sont marqués de gros emplacements : se sont les buts à atteindre. Et ce chemin, il n’est pas unique, il y a en fait toute une multitude d’autres chemins à côté qui finissent par rejoindre les objectifs. Notre liberté réside dans le choix que nous pouvons faire de prendre tel ou tel chemin. Tu suis ?  
\- Oui oui. Donc pour toi, la vie c’est faire de petits choix libres qui, de toute façon, nous mènent au même point ? Mais, c’est vraiment de la liberté ?  
\- Oui, dans la mesure où selon les chemins que tu prends, tu vis telle ou telle aventure, tu rencontres telle ou telle personne, selon ton propre choix, parce que c’est toi qui aura provoqué ces événements.  
\- Ça ne veut pas dire que nous sommes libres pour autant. Si nos rencontres étaient prévues ?  
\- Ce sont des plus, des à côtés. Dans ta vie par exemple, tu vas devoir rencontrer une personne qui aura un impact très important sur toi et sur le reste de ta vie, mais tu pourras aussi rencontrer d’autres personnes qui joueront un rôle secondaire, de figuration presque. Par exemple, si tu décide de prendre le train de midi cinq au lieu de celui de treize heures, et que tu décides dans les deux cas de parler à la première personne que tu aperçois, eh bien, cette rencontre ne sera pas nécessaire, et relèvera de ton choix propre.  
\- Et si ce choix de prendre le train de midi cinq au lieu de celui de treize heures n’était pas le mien, mais la volonté de l’Organisatrice avec un o majuscule ? Et si en fait, il n’y avait qu’un seul chemin, et que tu aies seulement l’impression d’avoir le choix ?  
\- Mmh. Je n’y avais jamais songé… Laisse moi deux minutes.  
\- Je t’en prie  
\- Okay. Soit c’était un mauvais exemple, soit ma théorie est foireuse.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu décides ?  
\- Qu’il va falloir que j’y penses cette nuit.  
\- Pourquoi cette nuit ?  
\- C’est le moment de la journée où je réfléchis le mieux.  
\- De la journée ? La nuit ?  
\- Veux-tu bien arrêter de jouer sur les mots s’il te plaît ? En particulier avec les miens.  
\- Oui.  
\- Très bien. Maintenant à toi.  
\- À moi ?  
\- Oui, à toi de me dire si pour toi le hasard existe ou pas.  
\- Eh bien.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Mmh.  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- Peut-être que…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Si tu arrêtais de me couper chaque fois que j’ouvre la bouche, je serais en mesure de t’expliquer ce que je pense.  
\- Ah, oui. Je t’en prie.  
\- Je crois que le hasard existe bel et bien. Si tu veux, je suis d’avis, comme toi, qu’il y a pléthore de chemins, et que l’on peut décider de les prendre ou pas.  
\- On a dit que ma théorie méritait peut-être d’être retravaillée.  
\- Et que, à l’image des univers parallèles, chaque chemin emprunté nous mènerait à un univers unique.  
\- Chaque décision nous ferait changer d’univers ?  
\- Oui, c’est ce que je pense.  
\- Woaw, ça me fatigue rien que d’y penser.  
\- Ça donne le tournis aussi. Tiens, par exemple, je pourrais décider de partir en courant et de traverser la rue pour sauter directement dans le lac juste en face, dans lequel je me noierais peut-être. Mais je choisis de rester ici, sagement, et de rester au sec.  
\- Mais peut-être que si tu le faisais, tu n’en mourrais pas.  
\- Peut-être.  
\- Ce serait parce que « ce n’est pas ton heure ».  
\- Peut-être. Ou alors, c’est que le hasard aura fait que je ne serais pas mort ce jour-là.  
\- Mais alors, ça veut dire que le hasard a une volonté ? Et ça revient à dire que quelqu’un ou quelque chose contrôle tout !  
\- C’est envisageable, seulement dans ma théorie, cette personne ne sait pas où elle va. Alors que dans la tienne, elle a tracé un itinéraire précis, peut-être même plus encore que ce que tu imagines.  
\- Ou alors il n’y a rien.  
\- Du tout ?  
\- Du tout.  
\- Ça me parait difficile.  
\- Ah oui ? À moi aussi.


	2. Chapter 2

\- J’aimerais être une chanson.   
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Oui parce que, tout en prononçant peu de mots (je veux dire, par rapport à ce qu’on est capable de dire), j’exprimerais beaucoup. Et surtout, je toucherais les gens qui m’écouteraient, sans même qu’ils ne m’écoutent très attentivement. D’ailleurs, le seul son de ma voix leur donnerait envie de le faire, de s’attarder sur mes mots et de les comprendre. Je n’aurais pas besoin de leur demander de se concentrer pour qu’ils les ressentent. Et à la fin, je resterais gravée dans leur mémoire et je reviendrais de temps en temps, voire de façon récurrente, les hanter… non pas hanter, c’est trop négatif. Disons plutôt que je les obsèderais, sans même qu’ils ne sachent pourquoi, sans même qu’ils ne s’en rendent compte. Je trotterais comme ça, gentiment, dans leur tête. Je me baladerais.   
\- Tu veux te balader dans la tête des gens ?  
\- Oui. Je veux qu’ils pensent à moi sans le vouloir et qu’ils prennent le temps de se demander comment leur est venu mon souvenir.   
\- Tu finirais par les agacer à rester là, dans leur crâne.   
\- Je sais, et à ce moment, je m’en irais pendant un long moment, je disparaîtrais en fait, jusqu’à leur manquer. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils cherchent à me retrouver et qu’ils cherchent mon nom, ma voix, ma mélodie, mon rythme.   
\- Tu les obsèderais par ta présence et par ton absence !  
\- Oui, exactement.   
\- C’est machiavélique.   
\- Non, plutôt pathétique, comme une bonne musique.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu préfères vivre la nuit ?  
\- Je ne préfère pas vivre la nuit, je vis la nuit c’est tout.   
\- Mais, qu’y a-t-il de si différent avec le jour ?  
\- Tout. À commencer par les gens. Le jour, c’est comme une exhibition, une exposition universelle, ou bien comme le tournage d’un film. Oui ! c’est plutôt comme le tournage d’un film : les gens jouent un rôle.   
\- Qu’ils se sont attribué ou qu’on leur a donné ?  
\- Laisse-moi finir, veux-tu. La nuit, ils laissent tomber les masques pour être ce qu’ils sont vraiment. Dans mon cas, c’est la nuit que je suis le plus honnête, parce que c’est aussi le moment où mes sentiments sont le plus acérés.   
\- Acérés ?  
\- Oui.   
\- Et qui lacèrent-ils ?  
\- Moi. Et tous ceux qui me sont proches.   
\- C’est pas un peu cliché de dire ça ?  
\- Nan, je ne crois pas. Je pense au contraire qu’il n’y a pas réellement de cliché. C’est plutôt que ceux qui disent ça ne ressentent pas l’émotion transmise, probablement parce qu’ils n’ont jamais vécu de situation pareille. Alors évidemment, voir une personne pleurer dans son lit et déchirer des photos de son ex en le maudissant sur trois générations, ça peut paraitre cliché. Mais pour ceux qui ont vécu une situation similaire, ça évoque au contraire des sentiments bien réels et loin d’être superficiels. Tu me comprends ?  
\- Oui, je crois. Alors ces émotions te font du mal ?  
\- Surtout quand elles s’y mettent à plusieurs. En règle générale, elles me submergent.   
\- Et tu t’y noies ?  
\- Au début oui, je m’y noyais. Mais j’ai appris à nager.   
\- Et ça, ce n’est pas cliché tu vas me dire ?  
\- Tu es un cas désespéré.   
…  
\- Dis ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu m’apprendrais à nager ?


	4. Chapter 4

\- Qu’est-ce que tu admires tant chez ces filles ?  
\- Leur fragilité.   
\- Ce n’est pas un peu contre-indiqué ?  
\- De ?  
\- Dans une société où on l’on veut rendre les femmes fortes, d’aimer justement leur faiblesse ? Ça pourrait même paraître pervers…  
\- Nan, je ne pense pas. Je crois que la fragilité des humains, c’est ce qui fait leur beauté, leur humanité. Ce n’est pas une faiblesse d’être humain, c’est justement une force, surtout à l’heure actuelle.   
\- D’accord, alors qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par « fragilité » ?  
\- Je veux dire qu’en chacune d’elle, il y a quelque chose de beau.   
\- Tu parles de vulnérabilité ?  
\- Pas exactement. Je pense que fragilité et vulnérabilité sont deux notions différentes ici. Vulnérabilité est selon moi un mot au sens plus fort. Comment expliquer ça… Percevoir la vulnérabilité de quelqu’un, ce serait trouver l’angle d’attaque pour le rendre faible. Et on peut rendre quelqu’un vulnérable. Mais pas fragile, parce que la fragilité est une composante chez tout le monde. Chez les femmes, elle peut être dans leur élégance, ou encore dans leur peau.   
\- Leur peau ? Tu sais qu’elle est retouchée ?  
\- Je te parle de toutes les femmes, celles sur les réseaux sociaux et dans les médias, aussi bien que celles dans la vraie vie.   
\- Alors tu dis que les femmes des magazines et de la télévision ne sont que fiction ?  
\- Non. Je crois plutôt qu’il y a une part de vrai dans toutes ces images. Souvent dans leur regard, encore plus ces derniers temps, avec l’évolution de l’image des femmes véhiculée par les médias. Si tu regardes bien, tu peux trouver le petit truc de chacune, mais ça demande de passer outre les paillettes qu’on te jette à la figure.   
\- Tu arrives à trouver leurs défauts dans une simple photo ?  
\- Pas leurs défauts, je t’ai dit ! Raah. Tu ne comprends pas.   
\- Explique-moi mieux alors.   
\- C’est simple, écoute : si tu prends bien le temps d’observer une femme prise en photo, peu importe laquelle, tu pourras déceler cette petite différence. Ça peut être la façon dont elle regarde l’objectif (avec timidité, ou avec arrogance, sans compter les centaines d’autres possibilités), celle dont elle exécute son geste (et le geste lui-même), et avant que tu ne me répliques que c’est une moue de composition qui n’a rien de véritable, j’ajouterais que c’est avant tout ce qu’elle dégage quand tu la regardes. Toute l’énergie qu’elle véhicule, ce à quoi elle te fait penser quand tu laisses aller ton imagination en te concentrant, en passant plus de trois secondes à la regarder, ce qu’elle dégage d’émotion en toi. C’est ça qui rend chaque femme unique. Tu comprends mieux maintenant ?  
\- Pas sûr. Mais ça me donne envie d’essayer.   
\- Chouette.   
\- Mais attends.   
\- Quoi encore ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais de celles mouvantes ?  
\- C’est comme des millions de photos. Comme un puzzle. Une fois que tu rassembles les pièces, tu comprends mieux. Seulement, ce puzzle n’a pas de fin et il est très complexe. Donc il demande du temps et de la patience.  
\- Dis, ce ne serait pas plutôt de l’obsession que tu nous fais là…?


	5. Chapter 5

\- Tu t’aimes ?  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Oui, moi je t’aime.   
\- Alors c’est suffisant.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu aimes écrire ?  
\- C’est la seule manière que j’ai de me faire véritablement comprendre.   
\- C’est-à-dire ? Tu parles et moi je te comprends, où est le problème ?   
\- À l’oral, j’ai du mal. Je ne peux pas prendre le temps de travailler mes phrases et de choisir mes mots comme à l’écrit.   
\- C’est parce que tu parles trop vite.  
\- Mais si je parlais plus lentement, on ne m’écouterait pas, et je ne pourrais pas dire tout ce que je peux dire en parlant vite. Tandis qu’à l’écrit, les gens prennent le temps de lire.   
\- Ça, c’est pas toujours vrai. Il y en a qui lisent en diagonale, ou alors qui s’arrêtent après avoir lu deux mots. Ça dépend surtout de ce que tu dis, et encore plus de la façon dont tu le dis. Tu peux tout à fait être très captivant en racontant que tu es allé chercher du pain tout à l’heure dans la rue d’en face, pourvu que tu saches le raconter.   
\- C’est ce que je dis, à l’écrit, je suis plus à l’aise.   
\- Tout le monde n’aime pas lire.   
\- Tout le monde n’aime pas écouter.   
\- Alors choisis.   
\- Choisir quoi ?  
\- Tout comme tu choisis tes mots à l’écris, choisis les gens à qui tu parles de tout ce que tu veux, en long, en large et de traviole.   
\- Des gens comme toi ?  
\- Ah non. Moi je n’ai pas la patiente d’écouter tes bêtises. Et encore moins de les lire.


	7. Chapter 7

\- J’ai du mal à me rappeler le lieu de notre rencontre. Tu t’en souviens toi ?  
\- C’était il y a plusieurs années, sept si mes souvenirs sont bons.   
\- Ça fait long, sept… Mais tu n’as pas répondu à ma question. C’était où ?  
\- On était pas très matures à cette époque. Moi je venais de me faire abandonner par mon groupe d’amis et je déambulais.  
\- C’était à l’école, alors ?  
\- Et après notre rencontre, on ne s’est plus jamais donné une seconde de tranquillité. Pas une de répit. C’était limite étouffant parfois.   
\- Je te demande juste un lieu…   
\- Qu’est-ce qu’on a pu en faire des bêtises. Je n’ai jamais eu autant d’amusements qu’avec toi. Et c’est pas faute d’avoir essayé.   
\- Est-ce que tu as compris ma question au moins ?  
\- Je me souviens que quand j’allais mal, te parler était la seule façon d’inverser le mauvais sort. C’est toujours le cas d’ailleurs. Je crois bien que tu es la personne avec laquelle je me sens le plus à l’aise. Je n’ai plus jamais éprouvé de sentiment de solitude ni eu l’impression qu’on ne me comprenait pas en étant avec toi… C’était quoi ta question, déjà ?  
\- Nan laisse, c’est pas si important tu sais.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, mais souvent, on ne connait pas le sexe des interlocuteurs. Est-ce que dans ce cas là, lorsque vous lisez, vous imaginez plutôt des femmes ? Des hommes ? Les deux ? Aucun des deux ?


End file.
